


Baking in the Hogwarts Kitchens

by mamashitty



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Baking, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts Kitchens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamashitty/pseuds/mamashitty
Summary: Jack meets Eric in the Hogwarts Kitchens and learns how to bake.





	Baking in the Hogwarts Kitchens

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta’d.
> 
> I simply like to write in the Harry Potter universe because I’ve been RPing in it for *years*, so the random fits of inspiration to write fics for fandoms, I just tend to shove them into Hogwarts. It is a comfortable place for me to shove characters in. 
> 
> Might write more.  
> Might not.  
> But I absolutely love Jack and Bittle right now, they are making me so happy.

Jack stares around the Hogwarts Kitchens. He’s never stepped foot in the place before. He has always been dimly aware that the food they consume at the Great Hall comes from here, that the House Elves must put a lot of preparation and time into making all of that food, but it was never something that actively crossed his mind. Never something that he really worried himself with. He stands just inside of the entry, feeling larger than normal. He is not quite sure what to do with himself, and if he is being honest, he is contemplating just slipping out of the kitchen before anyone notices him.

“Jack!”

Jack hears Bitty’s voice above the efficient sounds of House Elves bustling about in the kitchen. He finally spies his teammate by a small stove—set away from the rest of the kitchen. Jack carefully makes his way towards him. He does not know why he feels nervous. It is not like this is the first time he and Bittle have spent time alone. They have their early morning bludger practices. Bittle is getting better about not panicking when those jet black, iron balls fly towards him. He does not freeze up on the broom or fall from the broom nearly as much, but there is still work to be done. This is different, meeting Bitty in the kitchen. For one, he is bright-eyed and wide awake. There does not seem to be an ounce of timidness about Bittle in the kitchen. He is working on something on a small counter near the stove, humming what Jack can only assume is some Muggle pop song he has never heard before.

He also notices, now that he is close to Bitty, that the boy is not in his Hogwarts uniform. He is in a pair of shorts, shorter than anything Jack would ever personally wear and a t-shirt. Jack tries to keep his eyes focused on Bitty’s face now that he has noticed how much of his legs are showing. Bitty looks over his shoulder at Jack, and smiles. Something in Jack melts, but he tries to ignore it.

“How does it feel to not be the shortest in a room?” Jack chirps, aware even as he does so, that is a rather lame one. He stands awkwardly to the left of Bitty, wondering suddenly what to do with his hands. He shoves them into his pockets.

“Oh, hush, Jack Zimmermann,” Bitty says vaguely, his attention focused on the food before him. His accent sounds thicker here in the kitchen, and Jack likes it. Bitty hums as he works and Jack watches him in silence for a little while. Bittle is supposed to be teaching him how to bake those cookies that Jack’s father really liked, but Jack finds himself distracted as he watches the other boy, making what looks to be one of his delicious pies. He does not know how long he watches before it dawns on him that Eric is doing all of this the Muggle way.

“Where is your wand?”

Bittle has stops what he is doing, and looks over his shoulder. He looks a little startled as if he had forgotten that Jack was in the kitchen with him. Jack has a difficult time reading the expression on Bittle’s face.

“I never bake with magic. No one in my family does. Which means, no whipping out your wand when we start those cookies,” Bitty chides, and Jack’s lips quirk up into a smile.

He is a little anxious about doing all of this without being able to just wave his wand, and let magic take care of some of it. But, he finds himself excited by the prospect. He fishes his wand out and Bittle gives him a look. Jack just smiles at him, and sets it out of easy reach. Then he holds up his empty hands, and Bittle is smiling at him. Jack’s stomach does a flip, and he nearly misses what the other boy is telling him to do, but he manages to catch the tail end of it, and he sets to work.

And it is nice. Beyond nice, even


End file.
